


Milking Time

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Eating, M/M, Omega Dean, Prostate Milking, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: It’s time for Dean’s evening milking session





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> oh man, what about omega dean in chastity?? cock cages, maybe some prostate milking? i am 100% pro dean being called a bitch/whore/etc.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, March 2015

Castiel preferred to keep Dean in full chastity. A perfectly fit cock cage kept the omega’s little dick soft and restrained, a thick leather belt covered the cage, and a strap snug between his legs held a thick dildo buried deep in his ass. The belt and the cage were all secured by several locks, preventing anyone but Cas from touching his omega, even Dean himself.

The whole arrangement had been a bit uncomfortable at first, but now Dean was used to it. It made him feel safe and owned, and he liked feeling full all the time. When he was at home with Cas, he didn’t wear anything else around the house.

Chastity hadn’t come as a huge surprise when Dean had mated Cas, he knew a lot of Alphas liked it. What he hadn’t expected was the milking routine. 

Dean knew the time was close, and when he heard the grandfather clock chime in the living room, he hurried downstairs. Castiel kept a large playroom in the basement, but he had a separate small room set up just for this. He called it “the milking room.”

Dean stepped into the room, relieved that he had beat Castiel there as he was supposed to. There was a padded table in the middle of the room with a variety of straps available, and a small shelf with various “milking supplies.” Dean hurried to bend over the table, leaving his toes barely touching the ground and his ass hanging off the end.

He heard the door open behind him and resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at his Alpha. 

“Look at my good little whore,” Castiel’s voice rumbled. “Are you ready to be milked?”

Dean nodded. “Yes Alpha, please milk me?” 

“Tell me why you need to be milked,” Castiel ordered. 

“Because I’m an omega bitch and I’m not allowed to come,” Dean said automatically. It was the same every night, Castiel liked making Dean say it. “I’m only allowed to dribble.”

“That’s right,” Castiel said, securing a restraining belt tightly across Dean’s waist, followed by one on each ankle, securing the omega’s feet to the table legs and spreading him open wide. “You’re lucky I’m a nice Alpha who will milk you every night.” He took Dean’s arms and locked them behind his back with soft leather cuffs. “Other omega whores don’t get to come at all.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean agreed, nodding. “Thank you for milking me, Alpha.”

“You’re welcome, little slut.” Castiel unlocked the chastity belt, pulling the dildo out and leaving Dean gaping and empty. 

Castiel carefully put the belt up on the shelf, before returning to Dean, holding a long, thin prostate massager. He walked around behind Dean and tugged on Dean’s hips, making sure the omega’s caged cock was directly above the little white saucer on the floor. He then pushed the plug into Dean’s ass, expertly finding the omega’s prostate. He started to gently tease it, making Dean whimper at the soft pleasure. The first bit of come leaked from his soft cock, dripping out of his cage and landing with a splatter on the saucer below. 

This was as close as Dean was allowed to get to an orgasm. Gentle, slow, torturous pleasure. No climax, just a long burn. Castiel loved the tortured noises Dean made, and as usual Dean was quickly whining and moaning, desperate for the release he was never allowed. 

“Look at all the milk,” Castiel chuckled, watching Dean’s come slowly ooze out. “What a good little milk slut,” he praised. 

Dean just whimpered as the torture continued. He wanted more, was desperate for it, but he knew it wasn’t coming. It seemed to go on forever, until finally Dean let out a long, frustrated moan as his Alpha milked him dry. The Alpha continued to massage his empty prostate until he was sure there was no more to give, and then he finally pulled the toy out.

“All done,” Castiel said, turning to clean up. “You were quite the needy little whore tonight, weren’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean whimpered, slumping into the table. It was almost painful not being allowed to come properly, but Dean would still take milking over no orgasm at all. 

Dean gasped as Castiel pushed the dildo back into his ass and re-secured his chastity belt. His Alpha then quickly unbuckled him and pulled him off the table, lowering him onto his shaky knees. 

“Lap up your milk, little omega,” Castiel ordered, as he did every night. 

Dean blushed, this part always embarrassed him, but he did as he was told. He bent over and licked his come off the saucer, not stopping until the plate was clean. When he looked up at Castiel he had a little bit of his own come smeared across his chin.

Castiel smiled down at him. “What a good bitch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
